


Tattoo

by Aifrit



Series: The Stockpile [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Internal Conflict, Internal Thoughts, Kissing, POV Second Person, Tattoos, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Lightning notices a rather peculiar spot on Vanille's thigh. Would be nice if Lightning's brain would shut up for five seconds, too.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tattoo  
> Pairing: Lightning/Vanille  
> Rating: T for very mild sexual content  
> Words: 1,336
> 
> A/N: Here's another fic! This one is rather short hence the quick upload time. I'm hoping to get a slightly longer one out later this month depending on IRL stuff. Enjoy!

Vanille's lips taste like electricity. Sparking and hot with a sear that leaves an imprint on your soul. You've gotten so used to kissing her lately, but every steal of your lips draws your breath from your lungs and makes you think things that your… whatever-this-is-with-her doesn't cover yet. But that's okay right?

She giggles in your face as she pulls away, licking her lips. You follow the motion, dazed. It's embarrassing, the way she wipes the stray lip gloss off the corner of your lips. And you just sit there. Staring at her like some piece of meat. Ugh. Get a grip.

"You like that?" she asks, sitting back on her heels.

Easy question. Hard to answer. You settle further into the corner of your sectional as you stall for time, feigning lost in thought. In the meantime, though, your eyes are locked on Vanille's frame and… okay maybe that _wasn't_ the best thought you've ever had, huh?

She licks her lips again, slower. Then bites the bottom one. Oh, sweet god, why is she like this? That lip bite… What a weakness of yours…

She crawls forward again, capturing your lips in hers for the thousandth time in ten minutes. Seriously, it's been ten minutes of you half-making-out and she just… _keeps coming back for more._ Is that bad? Hell no. But you're getting a little self-conscious. She's already told you twice to keep your eyes closed, but how can you when the first thought of her serene face pressed against yours is burned into your brain?

Vanille moans into your mouth, halfway sitting between your legs. "Mmm… I like kissing you, you know…"

Fuck. Really? Oh, man. Oh god. Did she really just say that? Lucky you. Surge of confidence for sure. Now only if you can keep your eyes shut…

"Mm, mm. Closed."

Caught. Again. She kisses you harder. Your eyes are almost shut until something off catches your eye. It's on Vanille's left thigh. She's not wearing pants, a first for you two, and you had to exert the most amount of self-control to keep contact limited to lips. But it's there. A concerning swirl of some off-flesh-tone of a color. Then it hits you.

"Is… is that a tattoo?" You don't wanna pull away, so you tug at her lip with your teeth.

"Hm? Where?"

"Right here." You swirl your finger around the top of her thigh. She shivers against you, and you eat that up in a quick smile. "This."

Vanille pulls away, and you curse the lack of contact. She chuckles and gives you a fleeting kiss. "Yeah, silly. You didn't notice?"

You lie your head back against the couch, watching her. "I did. Barely. Didn't know what it was. Thought it was a birthmark or something. I didn't want to be rude."

Vanille bursts out laughing. She's nearing tears as she cups your chin and coos at how cute you are. You, on the other hand, are reddening from embarrassment.

"Oh, no, Light. It's a tattoo. You wanna see?"

Holy _shit_ , really? Oh, god. What the fuck? Already? Isn't that like… forbidden territory? Before you even babble out an answer, she's already turned to the side on her knees, right between your open legs.

Sure enough, the tattoo is right there, in all it's colorful and swirling glory. Wonderful pinks and light purples meshing with yellows and subtle blues. You can see easily why you would have thought otherwise about it. Your eyes slowly make out the shapes.

"Flowers?" you ask.

Vanille nods. "Mhm! In watercolor. I _love_ flowers. So much! I knew I had to get this piece done at some point. It's my favorite one."

She sounds so enthused by the conversation, she looks hungry enough to continue it. And then you realize another thing.

You narrow your eyes. "You have more?" And then immediately regret the question, because who even just _asks_ that? Stop being a weirdo. She's already shown you enough. Dear god.

She sits. "A couple. You wanna see them?"

"Uh-uhm. I mean…"

She tilts her head to the side in amusement, no doubt mocking your confusion. Pull it together, _please_.

"You're so cute, Light. Don't worry, I'm offering. You don't have to."

 _Cute_? Wow… you? Really? Fuck. Wait… cute? Not cute. You're a soldier, you _can't_ be cute.

"Light?" Vanille's fingers wait eagerly at the hem of her shirt.

Really? You can't believe this. So you mutter out a half-mumbled "yeah" and she turns. Back faces you. Waits.

"Lift my shirt, yeah?"

Is this too fast? Maybe this is too fast. You think _maybe_ you shouldn't comply with that request, but you're way too obviously into this right now. Just do it? God, what are you, five? Never touched a girl before? Oh. You haven't, have you?

Vanille sits in front of you, moving her hair to the side. She looks at you out of the corner in her eye. The insecure part of you thinks she's laughing or maybe mocking you. Are you gonna, like, move, or sit there and be awkward? Take some initiative, soldier!

The naughty side of you takes over, and you do it. You lift her shirt up from the hem. This must be how teens feel when they get to see a girl for the first time up close, huh?

At last you see why this was so important. As the shirt rises to her shoulder blades, your eyes dart across her back. Black ink marks about 60 percent of it, carved into the shape of some fanged beast. You narrow your eyes, marvel at it, run your fingertips across her skin.

"Hey. That tickles."

"S-sorry." That's all you can say? Come on now. "What is it?"

" _Volpe_. A fox. It means a lot in Oerban. But…" She chuckles nervously. "…that's probably too much for right now." Her voice trails off at the end. It tugs at your heartstrings to know that maybe she isn't on that trust level with you yet, but you can't blame her.

Your brain finally comprehends, and a lithe fox, fangs beared towards the sky comes into view. It's a magnificent piece, you think, expertly crafted into sharp edges and curves of black ink. Somehow, it hits you that you've never seen a glimpse of this art before and then remember that hey, maybe it's because you literally started your make-out sessions like a week ago? Chill the fuck out.

"Do you like it?"

Such an innocent question. You wouldn't be surprised if you fuck up the answer like you're prone to doing. Vanille makes you _so_ nervous!

"Yeah. I do."

Her body relaxes under your touch, like a weight's been lifted off her shoulders. She lowers her shirt again, leaving well enough to your imagination, and turns towards you, trying to hide a smile.

You don't buy it, but let her have it anyway. "What about the other one?"

Vanille giggles. "Who said I had another one?"

Cheeky. Cute. Playful. You love it. Wanna eat all of that up, and before you can utter a word, she has your lips between hers again, for like the _millionth_ time that night. Not that you're _complaining_ , that is. "Pretty sure…" Talking between kisses proves difficult. "… _you_ did."

"Mmm… then why don't you find it?"

She's pushing it now. Great.

"You sure?"

"I like the way your hands feel on me. Kinda like your lips. I think I'm sure." She grabs your hands, moves them. Sets them on her tits.

Okay, so you definitely can't help but look up here. She's paying you no attention though, aiming her focus back to your waiting lips.

One kiss in particular gets a little heated, and Vanille's tongue makes a rather welcome guest appearance. What a surprise and a nice little trick to fire you up. You admit it's getting hard to keep your primal urges at bay.

" _That's_ a hint. If you didn't know," Vanille whispers on your lips.

A hint, huh? Yeah. Right.


End file.
